Piercing the Ice
by IceWolf57
Summary: Starts where Haunted left off. A mysterious ghosts visits Suze. But hes just a harmless ghost...right? Will Jesse and Suze's love prevail? new Jesse Suze fluff
1. The Call

Once again I was awoken to nothing. I looked over to the window seat, the one where Jesse was always sitting when I woke up, but of course he wasn't there. Ever sense Jesse moved to the rectory with Father Dom I had never felt so alone and so depressed.

Actually I wasn't really alone on account of the fact that Spike was still here. Father D forbid Spike to live at the rectory with Jesse because some Nun was allergic or something. Great...now I'm stuck with him. I mean, it's not like I don't like the cat, it's actually the other way around. Spike had only shown me affection one time, and that was when Jesse was missing because Jack Slater exorcised him. Of course Jack was tricked in to doing this by Maria, Jesse's bonnet wearing ex-fiancée who I greatly despise.

Anyway, so here I am minding my own business when that stupid cat just starts wailing. I kid you not. And to think I was feeling lonely without Jesse here. It took me about a whole five minutes to shut him up. He had probably woken up everyone in the house by now, even though it was still really early. But I knew of course why he was so mad, he wanted Jesse. Don't we all. After I got him to stop he started clawing at the window, stupid cat, and let me tell you, when I cat scratches a window with its claws, it hurts. So there I was sitting on my bed with my hands covering my ears. It seriously sounded like somebody's nails on a chalkboard. I couldn't let the stupid cat out though because he would get lost or hit by a car or something in an attempt to find Jesse. So I just decided to get out of there, and fast. I jumped out of bed and opened the door but not very wide, just so I could slip out so Spike wouldn't try to escape. I shut the door quickly but I could hear Spikes angry protests through the door.

I was walking down the stairs making my way to the kitchen but at the same time I was thinking about Jesse. I missed him, ok? I opened the fridge and at the same time I heard someone else coming down for breakfast. I was the first one up this morning which was a surprise sense it was a Saturday. I was not what you would call a morning person.

"Good morning, Suze. Andy said "Why are you up so early?"

"I dunno." I said.

It's not like I was gonna say "Oh I dunno I'm upset that Jesse, the ghost who haunts my bedroom, moved out?" As if.

"Suze are you alright? You don't seem like yourself anymore."

"Oh really?" I said trying to act surprised "How so?"

"You barley touched your dinner last night and you always disappear to your room right after." he replied 

"Well I was hoping to find Jesse in my room waiting for me." Was what I wanted to say but instead I said "I had a long week was all." which was true on account of the whole hot tub party gone haywire.

"Well If your sure your alright..." was all he got to say before I cut him off

"Andy," I said starting to get annoyed, "I'm fine I just want to eat my Coco-Puffs in peace."

I was now at the table eating my Coco-Puffs with the milk I had pulled out of the fridge during my brief conversation with Andy.

I was putting my bowl in the dish washer and on my way upstairs to take a shower when the phone rang and shortly after Andy said, 

"Suze the phones for you."Who the heck was calling me this early, and on a Saturday none the less? Probably Cee-cee.

"Who is it?" I said from halfway up the stairs. Andy mumbled something into the phone then he said"Its some guy named Paul."I felt a tingling sensation go up my spine. I only knew one Paul and I was not so convinced that he was safe to be around, or even talk to. Ok, he was downright ugly when he left me, and Jesse, to die in the shadowland. Hypothetically speaking when I say ugly because he is actually, oh I dunno, drop dead gorgeous? Not as good-looking as Jesse but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Alright, I was scared. Although he did admit he was afraid of the shadowland when we were up there but what did that have to do with anything? It doesn't mean he has changed. And anyway I was still mad at him for telling Jesse that I went to his house.

"O-ok" I said in a slightly shaky voice that I tried to hide. Andy must not have noticed because he didn't say anything.

"I'll get it in my room."

"Ok" he replied "I'll hang up down here once you get it!" he shouted up the stairs because I had already made my way to my bedroom door.

A million things went through my mind just then. What could he want, I haven't seen him sense Dopey's stupid hot tub party. He had gone to the hospital after all on behalf of Jesse breaking his nose. Now he was probably back to normal and wanted to see me again. I picked up the phone and I held it with both hands because I was shaking so much and said "Hello?"


	2. The Stranger

Thank you all for your reviews! They meant a lot to me! Know on with the show! :)

"Miss me Suze?" Paul's voice breathed into the receiver. I had no idea what to say to the guy...I mean come on what would you say? "I know your there Suze." He sighed ever so slightly into the phone. " Talk to me, I won't bite."

"What do you want Paul?" I said in my best agitated sounding voice even though it was shaky. 

"I want to be with you of course." he replied

"Ha-ha Paul seriously why are you calling me?" Ok I admit I was starting to get pissed. Who did he think he was anyway? Did he think I was just going to forgive him for pissing off Jesse and starting World War 3 in my house? Uh no. Not gonna happen.

"What's with the attitude? Oh did I interrupt you and Jesse?" he said in a sort of angry tone. But believe me, that remark made me ten times more pissed then he would ever be.

"Paul!" I shouted into the phone "You have some nerve calling me and talking about Jesse after you know that he had to move away! You are such a frickin loser and you need to stay out of my life!"Only I didn't say frickin. At this point I started crying. Not sobbing but you could defiantly tell I was crying. And I hardly ever cry.

"Woah...Suze are you crying? Wow im sorry I forgot he moved out." he actually did sound sorry. "But listen im calling about the shifting lessons you promised to take with me if I promised to leave Jesse alone." Damn! I had totally forgot about that. He continued "I want to start them tonight, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Woah, wait a minute where are we going?" What is his deal anyway? He was just going to leave it at that without even telling me where the hell we were going?

"Oh well I was thinking we would start by talking about it over dinner at my place. I make a mean pasta." he said. Seriously no joke I-make-a-mean-pasta. What the hell was that all about?

"Uh sorry Paul but the agreement was I would take shifter lessons with you, not date you" Sometimes I seriously wonder what goes through his head sometimes. If he thinks I will go to his house that easily he's got another think coming.

"I didn't say this was a date I said we would discuss about shifting over dinner. Come on, Suze. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Jesse would you?" He had me there. I had to go or he would try to exorsise Jesse again.

"If I go will you promise that you will keep your hands off?" There was no way I was going there unless he swore to leave me alone.

"I promise Suze." he said in that soft sexy voice of his. No. Bad Suze. There is nothing sexy about him. Well, maybe there is but.... Stop it, Suze!

"Fine. Just don't be late" I said in a voice that said you-better-not-try-anything-or-I'll-kick-you-in-the-...

"Great!" he said. I swear you could practically hear him smile. "See you then."he said. Then I hung up. Hey just because I had to take lessons with him doesn't mean I have to be nice.

I looked around the room. Ut oh. Where was Spike? I looked over at the window seat where he usually sat. The window was open. "How the..." but I didn't get to finish my sentence because an unfamiliar voice from behind me said "I had to let that cat out it was driving me insane." I spun around and had my fists up ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded. Yeah I know, I was being a little dramatic but who cared he had scared the crap out of me.

"Woah chill I didn't mean to scare you." he said. I put my fists down but as he was saying this I noticed that he was looking me over from head to toe with... what was that look in his eye? I couldn't tell because it soon vanished. I had also taken the opportunity to look him over too. He had long but above the shoulder length blonde hair that rimmed his attractive face. He was around my age, maybe a few years older. He was defiantly a hottie. His most attractive feature was his eyes. He had the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Even bluer than Paul's. Not that I was looking or anything. But I swear this guys eyes were like ice. I could tell that underneath his shirt he had a nice set of abs. I think by then my chin had hit the floor. No. Bad Suze, your heart belongs to Jesse. He seemed to notice that I was staring sense he turned and said

"Well, sorry for scaring you."

"Yeah that's ok but why are you here?" I saw something flash through his icey blue eyes but then it was gone. He said

"I don't know why I'm here."

"Uh...so you know that you are dead right?" I pointed out. Hey, I just needed to make sure he knew sense he said he didn't know why he was here in the first place.

"Yeah." he nodded. Ugh, I didn't have time for this.

"Uh do you think you could come back later then and ponder why you haven't moved on yet?" I just wanted to take a shower. This was too much to take in all on one Saturday morning.

"Sure." he said and dematerialized.

"Thank God." I said out-loud.

I just got out of the shower and pulled on my favorite jeans with the big holes in the knees and a black tee that Gina sent me from my favorite store back in New York. I walked out of the bathroom only I didn't get very far because I saw Jesse sitting in the window seat with Spike in his arms. Then he said "Susannah, I think you lost something." and he held Spike out towards me.

Sorry to keep you all in the suspense but I have to plan this next chapter out. It should only take a day. Thanks for the reviews! You all really inspired me to type this up in one night :)

what will Jesse say to Suze? Who is this Mysterious ghost who came to Suze? You will have to wait and find out !


	3. He Returns

My heartbeat sped up just by the sight of Jesse. This was the first time I have seen him sense that night at the graveyard. I would never forget that night. I slowly made my way over to where Jesse was sitting and I sat down next to him.

"Thanks for um... bringing Spike back. I...I mean...Spike really misses you." I managed to mumble. I could feel my cheeks heat up. I can't believe I almost told him I missed him! God, of all the times in my life why did I have to be so stupid now? "I swear I didn't let him out on purpose, it was some dead guy who let him out I swear he just like, let Spike out when I was downstairs in the kitchen or on the phone, I don't even know when he did it but..." I was cut short by Jesse. His hand cupped my face and he was laughing, only a little though.

"Querida," he said with that voice that made my insides tingle "I didn't hear a word you just said you talk so fast." I really have to control my blabbing problem.

"Oh." I said and then I think I blushed again. I repeated everything to Jesse, slower this time, and I told him all about the Mysterious ghost who payed me an unexpected visit earlier that day.

"This man sounds very strange, Susannah." he said to me. "He says he does not know why he came to you?"

"That's what he said." I replied

"Susanna, you should tell Father Dominick about this," Jesse was sort of being a hypocrite just then because he didn't know why he was being held back from the after life either and yet he said it was "strange" that this dude didn't know why he had not moved on.

"I don't really think its that big of a deal Jesse, I mean come on I didn't do anything to him so why would he be a danger to me?" This was true because I have never even met this guy before.

"Querida I really think you should...." If this was any other ghost besides Jesse I think I would have slapped him by now.

"Jesse I'm fine, its nothing I swear, he probably wont even come back." At least, that's what I was hoping.

"I have to go now Querida, Father Dominick was not very pleased when I had to come back here." He gave Spike one last hug and whispered to him "You take it easy on her ok?" Spike just sat there and purred. Stupid cat. Oh my God I was jealous of a cat. Why do I have to be so pathetic? "Susannah, if this ghost hurts you in any way all you have to do is call."I knew why he meant by "call" because I have done this before. By accident of course.

"O-ok...I whispered because he was now 2 inches away from my face." I was thankful that I had just used Listerine when I was in the bathroom. Then he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips, and then he was gone.

Cee-cee called me later that day and asked me if I wanted to go down the beach with her and Adam, her secret love. Of course I said yes because I was no longer depressed, and why should I be? I had just had a fabulous chat with Jesse which involved that goodbye kiss. Life was great, until I got home that is. "Mom I'm home!" I said as I strode in the door from the beach. "Mom?" I said again. She was usually home on Saturdays. I strode into the kitchen and found a post-it-note on the fridge it read:

Dear Suzie,

Andy and I have gone shopping for some new furniture to replace the broken/damaged items from Brad's party last weekend. David went to his friends house for the evening and we will be picking him up on our way home. Brad is coming with Andy and I as punishment for his lack of responsibility.

She ran out of room on that post-it so she continued on another:

Jake is at work until five. We should be home around seven.

Love,

Mom.

P.s- There is leftover Pizza in the fridge from lunch!

Its nice to know someone cared about me. Anyway, I grabbed a slice of pizza and took it upstairs with me. It was two o' clock, five hours until Paul picked me up so I had plenty of time. When I opened the door he was there. And by he I mean mystery man ghost. He was sitting on the window seat and Spike was hissing at him from my bed. "Uh, hey." I said

"Hey." was all he said in return

"So what's your name anyway?" I asked. Hey, I wanted to know so I could stop calling him mystery man ghost. He just stared at me, with a hurt expression on his face. I was very confused so I gave him this what-did-I-say look. He mumbled something. "What?" I asked highly confused by this point.

"I can't believe you don't remember." he said louder so I could hear.

"Remember...?" Woah... I think this guy was whacked up on Scooby Snacks. "You didn't tell me your name...?" 

"I can't believe you forgot." he said in an angry voice his hands curled up into fists. "I never forgot about you after all these years yet you forget ME!" he shouted it this time.

"Woah... what are you talking about dude?" ok he was really starting to scared me. The mirror on the wall started shaking.

"You moved away and I found you and you don't even remember me!!!!" The mirror flew at me so I ducked and dropped the slice of pizza I had been holding. "You" he said pointing a finger at me "will regret that you ever said no! No one says no to me!" I just stood there gaping at him. What the heck was this guy on? Then he dematerialized.


	4. The Album

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I loved them all! Ok, I had no idea what to write in this chapter.... hopefully it will turn out ok... now here goes nuthin :)

Well, that was weird. Mystery ghost boy just went psycho and I have no idea why. What was he talking about? I have never met him before. Never. Seriously, if I had met him I would have remembered him. Hey, it was hard to forget those icy blue eyes and that awesome blonde hair, so sue me. After all I am a girl and these are the things girls notice, and remember. Maybe I would have a little chat with Father D.

"Oh great." I said to myself as I looked at the broken mirror shattered all over the floor. Can my Saturday get any worse? Oh yes it can because I have a date with Paul. Even though he insists its not a date, I know that it is. If he so much as touches me he might lose his ability to have children, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I started picking up the broken glass when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said in a somewhat agitated tone. Seriously I couldn't take anymore surprises today.

"Susannah," Father D.'s voice said "are you all right? Jesse said that you had something to tell me." I knew that Jesse wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah, about that Father D..." I told him about the mysterious ghost boy and what he did to me just minutes before.

"Susannah you are in serious danger!" he shouted through the receiver.

"Father D. I'm not in danger." I replied "I just think he's confused. I think he has got the wrong girl."

"I don't know Susannah." he said in a voice that sounded questionable.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I said "I have never met this guy in my life, I swear!" How come nobody believed me?!?!! God, why do you hate me?

"I think there is more to this than meets the eye." was all he said. Seriously, that's it.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Ok I was really getting mad. Was there something somebody forgot to tell me? Why didn't I get the memo?!

"Ok, Susannah, calm down. Now let's think about this. What did he say to you again?"I repeated everything for Father D.

"Ok." he said. "You said that he said"I never forgot about you after all these years yet you forget ME!" What could this mean Susannah?

"Father D. If I knew I wouldn't be asking you." Ok I knew he was on to something so why didn't he just tell me?

"Susannah I might have an idea." he said to me, "Does your mother have any photos, any photos at all?"

"What?" Why did he care if my mom had pictures?

"Answer the question Susannah." His voice sounded a little annoyed now.

"Uh yeah she's got a whole box full of old pictures somewhere. Why?" Wow, I think I am the only sane one left on this planet.

"Ok, what you must do is go get that box and bring it here and we will go through the pictures together, I have a plan."

"A plan that has to do with my mothers personal pictures?" I was very, very confused.

"Please, Susannah, you must trust me on this." was his reply

"Fine." I said. "When do you want me to come?"

"Now. As soon as you find the photos I mean." I had no idea where this was going to get us but I said

"Ok, but Father D?"

"Yes Susannah?" he said in his priesty voice.

"Do you have any food? Im starving." Hey, it was true. Ghost boy made me drop my pizza on the floor due to his anger management problem.

"Uh... yes, yes I will get you some food. Be here as soon as possible." he said in an urgent sort of voice.

"Ok. Bye." Then I hung up. I officially marked this day as the suckiest Saturday in the history of mankind.

I opened the door to Andy's and my Mom's room slowly. I didn't like going in there in fear of finding something that I didn't want to find, If you catch my drift. I was pretty sure where Mom kept that big box of pictures. Under the bed. Ok, I totally didn't want to invade my mom's privacy but hey, A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I reached under the bed and pulled out this big cardboard box. I opened it just to make sure it was the right one. Yup, it was filled to the brim with photo albums, yearbooks and such. And let me tell you, that sucker was heavy. I tried to carry it but it was way to heavy. So I ended up pushing it all the way. It was hell trying to get it downstairs. It ended up tumbling down them like the boulder in Indiana Jones. Whoops. The books scattered everywhere and it took me about ten minutes to get them all back in the box. When I was finally done with that I realized, I don't have a ride. Great. All that for nothing. But I promised Father D. I would be there. And be there I would.

I made my way to the garage, slowly of course because I had to push along that stupid box of books. I swear I was going to kill Father D. My only mode of transportation was by bike. I got out my mom's old bike, sense it was the only one with a basket. I kid you not, a basket. Where else was I going to put that dumb box? I ended up taking all the albums out and shoving them in the basket because the box wouldn't fit. I also had to put some under my arm meaning I would have to steer with one hand. So then I was off. I swear to God I felt like the biggest loser in the world. I looked like Mary Poppins on that stupid bike.

I forgot about my past experience of going to the Mission on a bike. Also meaning I forgot about that gigantic hill straight into traffic. I sped down that hill so fast I thought all the air was being sucked out of me. It made my eyes all watery too, making it very difficult to see. Then there was the intersection. Oh my God. I closed my eyes and prayed for the best because there was no stopping me now. I heard a horn and a screech but then it was gone because I was too far away. I opened my eyes. I had made it. Thank you God! Maybe he doesn't hate me after all.

I pulled into the mission parking lot and grabbed the rest of the albums out off the basket. I stumbled towards Father D's office. Finally I was there. I couldn't open the door though because my hands were too full with all those books. I tried kicking the door with my foot, hopeing someone would answer. Father D did.

"Hurry I'm going to drop these books in about two seconds."I said in an out-of-breath voice.

"Oh my..." Was all he said at the amount of books I was carrying. I dumped them all on his desk.

"Here, happy now?" he must have seen my flushed cheeks because he said

"Are you hungry Susannah?" I nodded. I was about to pass out because the only thing I ate was Coco-Puffs, and that was at like, what seven? And it was now four. Three hours till Paul picked me up.

"Father D," I said while I was eating a french fry "I still don't understand why you made me bring these down here." I said nodding towards the albums which he was looking through with intrest. 

"I think," he said "there might be some connection with this boy in one of these albums."

"But, that's impossible, I'm not in any of those albums, heck I wasn't even born yet."What was his deal anyway?

"I know that, Susannah." he said "I didn't say you were."

"Then why the..." but I was cut short because Father Dom said

"Is this," he said pointing to a picture in my mom's old yearbook "your mystery ghost?"


	5. The Stranger Revealed

Once again I would like to thank you all for your reviews...they meant a lot to me! :)

"Let me see that." I grabbed the book from Father D's hands. "Oh my God, it's him!" His picture had hand drawn hearts all around it. I swear, little blue hearts." Well now we know his name." I said because underneath the picture it said "Steven Russell." "Hey Father D.?" I said

"Yes Susannah?"

"Do you think he signed it? The yearbook I mean." Hey, he could have.

"Why don't you look." he said tonelessly.

"Maybe I will." I said while flipping to the front on the book. There it was. It said:

My Dearest Emily(my mom),

We have had a great year together. Next year will be our senior year then we will be off to college. I will follow you wherever you go, forever. Nothing will ever keep us apart. I will love you till the end of time.

I love you,

Steve

Oh my God my mom was in love with a psycho. A sweet psycho but still. He's got good penmanship for a crazy person.

"You mean to tell me," I said " that this guy thinks I'm...my mom?" There was something defiantly wrong with this picture.

"It appears to be so, Susannah." Was all he said.

"But I look nothing like her." I argued back. Father D. took the yearbook from me, flipped a few pages and said

"Oh im not so sure about that." Oh my God. I took the book from him and stared. There I was. I mean, there my mom was, but it looked exactly like me!

"Oh my God." I mumbled. Ok I was totally freaked out. "Oh my God..." I said it over and over again. "I never knew..." I started to say but then I just stopped and stared some more at the picture.

"Yes, there is an amazing resemblance isn't there?" He said. I just nodded. I was speechless. I mean, you would be too if you found out you were your mom's teenage clone. "Steven has not realized that any time has passed sense he... passed away." There's something wrong with priests. They never say the word "died". They say "moved on" or something like that.

"How did he die?" I asked while still staring at the picture.

"I'm not sure, Susannah but I think you should talk to your mother." Was he kidding?

"And say what? 'Oh hi mom I was just wondering if we could talk about your old highschool boyfriend because I was snooping in your room and looked through your old yearbooks.' Yeah, not gonna happen Father D."

"Susannah, you must talk to her and find out what happened between them thoes many years ago." He had a point I guess.

"But why can't you talk to her, you're the one who told me to get these stupid books." I pointed out.

"Susannah, this is your mother and this ghost is after you, not me, you. You need to talk to your mother."

"Alright, Alright."I said "But it will have to be later...I have...er...stuff to do tonight." Hey, I wasn't lying. My mom said she would be home at seven and that's the same time Paul was picking me up.

"Fine but you have to do it tonight." he said.

"Father D, I can't im going to be out for awhile and she goes to bed very early because of her job." This was all very true.

"Ok, but you have to do it first thing in the morning, you hear me?" His voice sounded stern.

"Gotcha, Father D." I said. "Oh my God its six already?? I have to get going but um... could I leave the books here for now, it was hell trying to get them all the way here." I shouldn't be saying hell in front of a priest but its only Father Dom, heck, he's the coolest priest I know. Well, he's the only priest I know come to think of it.

"Um, yes I suppose so, would you like a ride home?" he offered.

"That would be awesome." I said. Hey, I didn't care if I left that stupid bike here, no one uses it anyway.

Father D. drove me home and I went straight upstairs to put on something different for when I saw Paul. Not like I wanted to make an impression but, hey I wanted to look good. Oh my God my hair was frizz city. So I had to wash it then apply intense amounts of mousse. Not to brag or anything but my hair looked awesome when I was done. I admired my handiwork in front of the mirror for a bit then I went to pick out something to wear. No way was I wearing a mini skirt again. I learned my lesson the first time. I then decided I would wear my black capris and a dark pink tank top. Nothing fancy because like I said I didn't want him to make a move again. I then rimmed my eyes with Gray Mist eyeliner and applied just a touch of black mascara. I had a tan so I looked fine without any of the detailed stuff. It was now six fifty so I had enough time to slip into a pair of black slides and then I was ready to go. I wrote a note and stuck it to the fridge telling mom I went to CeeCee's till about eight or so. A lie, but who cares. And exactly at seven Paul knocked on the door. "God, help me." I said under my breath and then I opened the door.

Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but I need to get this chapter out because I need the rest of this part for the 6th chapter... sorry! Ok so it should not take very long to get the 6th chapter out.... I will probably have it out by tomorrow night. Don't worry, Jesse will come into the picture in either the 6th ch (only 4 a little bit though) but he will DEFIANTLY be in the 7th chapter!!! so hang in there im trying to make this story as good as I can, so it takes a lot of work... Luv ya bunches! IceWolf


	6. MeanPasta

Sorry about all the cliffy's.... its just my style... lol... I loved the reviews and hopefully you guys will get a kick outta this chapter. I had no idea how I was gonna do the first part of it, But I knew exactly how it was going to end. Hope ya like it!

"Wow." Paul said as he looked me over from head to toe. "You look beautiful." he said and smiled that sexy smile of his, revealing his perfect white teeth. I could feel my face turning red. Hey, its not everyday I get a complement from a hottie. No, Paul is not a hottie. Bad Suze. 

"Yeah, ok." I said in a sort of agitated voice to hide the fact that I was blushing "Lets just get this over with." We walked back to his car and when we got there he opened the door for me. "I can open my own door thank you very much." Hey, I never said I would be nice to him. He got in the drivers seat and looked over at me and said

"Buckle up." Then he winked at me.

I tried not to talk to him on the ride over to his grandpa's house in fear of saying something I would regret. Now we had made it to the house and we were walking up the front steps. Paul opened the door and said "After you." In a gentlemen like manner.

"Thanks." I said. I walked down the hall into the kitchen and Paul said

"Were not eating in there, follow me."I followed him into the dining room which was very elegant compared to the rest of the house. On the table there was a bowl full of salad, some strange looking dressing, rolls and butter, and then in a big pan there was the "mean-pasta". I tried not to laugh as I thought about it. "You" he said pointing to the chair at the head of the table "can sit there if you want, that's the seat with the best view."He was right. Through the window I had a perfect view of the ocean.

I started to feel a little more comfortable around Paul as the evening progressed. He didn't touch me or say anything that had to do with Jesse. We just talked about the whole shifting thing. Some of it was complicating while the other stuff was easy to understand. He talked about all the basics like if you went to the shadow land your body would be unconscious etc etc. I already knew most of the stuff he was telling me.

"When can we get to the good stuff." I said after I swallowed the bite of pasta I was eating.

"You have to learn the basics before you can do the more complex stuff." he explained.

"Yeah but I already know all this stuff." I whined.

"Well today was just a bit of a refresher, to make sure you had everything you needed to know. I think this is enough shifter talk for one day." Oh great. This was what I was afraid of. Now that we were almost done with dinner, what would he do?

"Um..." I said just to break the silence "Good pasta." I know it was really lame but what else was I supposed to say?

"Thanks, Suze." he grinned. I felt a tingling sensation go up my spine, but it wasn't one of fear.

"Well," I said "I better get going I've had a long day."I started to get up and so did Paul.

"Ok," he said "I'll take you home." Well duh he was going to take me home, he brought me here. And this was a first, he didn't make a move. I spoke too soon because when we pulled into my driveway he grabbed my wrist. "Suze," he whispered "I know that after I say this you will run out of my car and slam the door but I have to say it, Suze I love you." and then he kissed me. On the lips. I pulled away from him and I said

"Oh my God." Well I wasn't expecting that. I swear I was speechless. He said he loved me and he said it with so much passion that I knew wasn't lying. Oh, and he kissed me. And it was a good kiss too, but when he said he loved me, well, that was just too much. "Paul, I... No, Paul I can't... I... I love Jesse." and after that I pulled my wrist away from him and I ran inside. I really felt bad I mean, he said he loved me. Oh my God I seriously could never talk to Paul again. He was probably crying or something. No, Paul wouldn't cry. But he came close to it that one time at school when I told him off.

"Mom, I'm home." I shouted down the hall just incase they even cared. I ran upstairs and into my room so fast I didn't even hear a reply. I just sat on the corner of my bed rethinking what had just happened. Paul sounded so serious. I mean its not like I like him or anything but the only reason why he was here in the first place was to be with me. Me, Susannah Simon. The weird girl who talks to herself. Well, that's what other people thought but I was really talking to ghosts. But still. Paul could have any girl in the world yet he chose me. "God, I just need some rest." I said out loud. I got out some pj's and brought them in the bathroom with me so I could go take a shower. There was no way I was going to bed with ten pounds of mousse in my hair.

"Finally." I said when I was ready to go to bed. This has been the worst Saturday of my entire life. I walked over to the window seat and pushed open the window because it was a nice night out then I crawled into bed. I decided I would sleep in tomorrow. No more setting the alarm clock for me. I turned off the lights and instantly I was asleep.

I was having the nicest dream. Jesse and I were walking on the beach and then we stopped and he looked into my eyes and he said "Susannah I..." Only he didn't finish because I woke up to see ghost boy standing over me. Only I was scared to dead because he had a knife. He raised it above his head and said "If I can't have you because I'm dead, then you will come with me. Say good-night Emily"

Cliffy! Sorry! I know you will all hate me for this one... lol... don't kill me...


	7. His Querida

Wow, lol I knew you guys would be mad at me for that cliffy... lol but I love you guys anyway :) hehe. Ok ill stop blabbing and start writing.

As he ghost boy was standing over me with that knife, talking to me, I was thinking about Jesse. Jesse I need you now more than ever, I thought to myself. "Say good-night Emily" ghost boy said. I look over at the window seat because Jesse had just materialized there.

"Susannah what is..." was all he got to say before I turned and looked at ghost boy, he had plunged the knife down. I tried to move out of the way because the knife was aiming straight for my neck. Well, the knife didn't go straight through my neck as he was hoping to do. Nope, instead it went straight through my shoulder. Yeah and let me tell you, that hurt. I couldn't even scream because it hurt so much. Tears were pouring down my face and blood was streaming down my arm. "No!!!!!!" Jesse shouted as ghost boy pulled the knife out of my shoulder and was about to stab me again. Jesse tackled ghost boy I heard a lot of fumbling around but I couldn't move at all to see what was happening, yeah it hurt that bad. Jesse appeared at my side about two minutes later holding the knife. I expected that ghost boy had dematerialized. He dropped the blood stained knife, scooped me up and whispered "Querida." I saw tears fall down his cheeks. "What has he done to you?" He got out that handkerchief he had used on me so many times and started to tie it around my shoulder. I started to feel weak and dizzy. I supposed it was from blood loss. "This is all my fault." he whispered " I should never have left you here by yourself." His voice was shaking as he was struggling to hold back the tears. I didn't say anything, I was in shock. It was true though that Jesse was crying. He was crying because I was hurt. He wasn't like, sobbing but it was like one of those cute romantic movie type of cry's. You know, like when the love of some guy's life is about to die or something. Well that can't be good. Did he think I was going to die? I felt a shooting pain go down my arm. Well, if I'm going to die I better tell him how I feel now.

"Jesse..." I whispered then I passed out.

I opened my eyes and found myself in some strange place. I started to sit up and immediately regretted my decision. I felt stabs of pain go up my arm. I said a swear word under my breath then I heard David say "She's awake! Hey everybody she's awake!"He got out of the chair he was sitting in and said "Suze are you alright?" in that little voice of his.

"I-I'm fine" I said. "Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital of course." he said. I looked around the room. I was still scared to look at the arm that was bleeding so rapidly when I was last conscious. I looked over at it. It was wrapped up quite nicely I might say. Except I almost puked when I saw what was in my vein. They hooked up one of those baggy's with the blood in them that they collect at blood drives and such. Um, gross. David must have noticed what I was looking at and he said "Isn't it cool? They put that on because you lost so much blood." Yeah, cool wasn't the word I was looking for. "Anyway," he said and looked behind him to make sure no one was there "I talked to Jesse." he whispered to me.

"You-You what?" Woah, when did this happen?

"He brought you in my room when I was sleeping, only I couldn't see him so you were just, floating there and this voice in my head said 'There is not much time, you need to get her to a hospital. Tell your parents that a robber broke in and stabbed Susannah.' So that's what I told them." he said and now you're here, except you have been asleep for a week.

"A week?" woah ok, this was too much to take in. I got stabbed by a ghost, David talked to Jesse, and I have been asleep for a week.

"Suze I want to know what really happened." He said to me. "You and I both know that a robber didn't do this to you."

"David..." I started to say but then my mom, Andy, Jake, and Brad all came into the room.

"Susie thank God your alright!" She hugged me so tight I thought I would die until I managed to say

"Mom, my arm, your crushing it." Then she pulled away. She had tears filling up her eyes. I looked at David who mouthed to me 'tell me later'. My mom was sitting on my bed kissing my forehead in that whole motherly way. Andy gave me a box of chocolates. He really is a sweet guy. Ha-ha, get it, sweet. Ok I'll shut up now. Jake and Brad pretty much just stood there the whole time. Everyone stayed with me for about an hour trying to get me to tell them what the robber looked like but I said I "couldn't remember". When visiting hours were over a nurse came and shooed them all out and took that nasty blood bag out of my arm. I tried to sleep again after she left because my arm was pounding only I didn't because Jesse materialized next to the bed.

"Querida, Dé gracias a Dios your awake!" my heart beat sped up when he said that, and I didn't even know what it meant. He picked me up and spun my around, carefully of course because of the whole arm thing. And then he kissed me. On the lips. It lasted for about three minutes too. When we finally broke apart he put me back down on the bed.

"Jesse..." I said " I wanted to thank you for helping me that night. If it wasn't for you I would be a goner."

"Well Susannah, you did call me." he said.

"What...? I didn't actually call for you, I thought of you."

"It doesn't matter if you call for me out loud or think of me. When my Querida is in trouble I'll be there." Oh my God, he called me his Querida! I thought I would melt.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do, Querida, but you don't have to tell me now. You need your rest." he brushed a lock of hair out of my face and then kissed my forehead. "I will stay here and watch you while you sleep incase he comes back." I know who he meant by when he said he. I didn't protest either because I really was scared to death of ghost boy now. I looked over at Jesse sitting on the chair watching me, and then I fell asleep.

Sorry its so short but I had to get this chapter out because im leaving tomorrow and coming back on Saturday sometime, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and no evil cliffy this time! Hehe... Special thanks to the meg cabot book club gals! Luv ya all!


	8. With Love

Finally, home at last. I don't think I've ever been so happy to be here. I mean, you would be too if you just spent two weeks at a hospital. The bad news is, I have to wear a sling until my arm "heals". Personally I don't think it ever will heal. It is still steadily throbbing but the doctor said the pain would go away in a week or two. Yeah, right. Does he have any idea how un-stylish this stupid sling is? Its just a plain, white thing. God, and I have to wear it to school. Great, just great. When and if ghost boy comes back I will punch him for all he is worth, with my good arm of course. Actually, im scared to death of him. I mean you would be too if he did this to you. I trudged up the stairs to take a hot bath, but all thoughts of that quickly faded when I walked into my room. There were roses everywhere. Literally there were bouquets all over the place! Whites ones, pink ones, red ones, you name it and it was there. My jaw dropped as a stared in awe. I quickly shut the door with my good arm so no one would see. One particularly large bouquet of assorted roses had a box of chocolates, a little white teddy bear that said "I love you" on its stomach, and a card next to it. I ripped open the envelope and read the note quickly. It said

Dear Suze,

I heard about the accident and I can't tell you how sorry I am that I could not visit you. When you didn't show up for school all week I knew something must be wrong. My family had come to visit so I could not leave them to go see you. I hope this makes up for me not being there for you.

With love,

Paul Slater

P.s- Don't worry, I didn't sneak into your room, I had a ghost do it for me.

Paul did this? Paul Slater, the guy who once tried to kill me did this? I should have known sense his previous actions on sending me roses. But that was all his fault. If he didn't make a move on me I would never have had to walk home and mess up my feet. That was different. What if Jesse decided to visit me? If he saw all of this he would be so pissed and try to go after Paul again. And I don't want another episode of lets-mess-up-Suze's-house. So I did what any normal girl would do, I hid all 24 bouquets of roses in the bathroom. Give me a break, where else was I supposed to put them? That is the only room I know Jesse won't go in, especially if I ask him not to. He respects my privacy unlike some people. I was sitting on my bed eating those chocolates Paul gave me. I had hid a hammer under my pillow just incase I got any unwanted visitors, such as ghost boy. I saw a ghost materialize near the window seat so I reached for the hammer, but then quickly shoved it back under my pillow because it was Jesse. "Querida, how are you?" he came over to where I was sitting and gently took my hurt arm in his hands. It hurt when he touched it so I winced a little bit. He let go of my arm and said "Does it still hurt?" In a caring voice.

"Yeah." I nodded. I was thinking of the last time I saw him in the hospital, when he kissed me. Jesse held me close to him but being careful not to hurt my arm and he said

"Querida I promise he will never hurt you again." In a very protective way. I felt so safe in his warm embrace that I forgot all my fear of ghost boy. Jesse sounded like he would die all over again just to save me. Even though technically he couldn't die again, but still, it's the thought that counts. I whispered to him

"But what if he comes back?" I had felt so helpless the last time ghost boy came.

"Don't worry Susannah, he won't touch you again I promise." Jesse said that in such a positive way it was impossible not to believe him. Suddenly I was so tired I found myself drifting off in his arms. He must have noticed because he gently put me down, kissed me on the cheek, and covered me with a blanket. He sat on the window seat. I peeked at him through a half opened eye and I saw him watching me with this overprotective look about him. If anyone tried to hurt me I knew he would smash them to pieces. I closed my eye and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

The fog was so heavy I couldn't see anything. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I said out loud. I had never felt so alone. What was I doing in the shadow land? I felt a cold shill pass though me. This was not good, this was not good at all.

"I thought you would never come, Emily" I knew that voice. I whipped around to see ghost boy, with a knife in hand. "You thought it was over? It's never over until you are dead." He hissed at me.

"Look you've got it all wrong..." I muttered

"No! I know you are Emily, stop making excuses! You shall be mine, mine I say!" He had this psychotic look on his face as he took three quick strides to me. I felt my whole body freeze over, I felt so helpless again, so alone. "Now no one is here to save you." he whispered. He raised the knife up for what I thought was the last time, because I would be dead. But then I heard footsteps, and they were quickening. Oh please, let that be Jesse. I thought to myself. "Good-bye for the last time Emily." Ghost boy said as he plunged the knife down. Only this time it didn't hit me.

"No!!!!" said a voice that I also recognized. To my amazement, Paul had just tackled ghost boy.


	9. Hero

First off I would like to thank all of you for your fantastic reviews!!! They all really meant a lot to me. I'm sorry, I really have a cliffy addiction :) lol. And I would also like to add how sorry I am for not updating sooner.

**Person**- I will try to remember that its since, not sense. Lol thanks for pointing that out, my grammar has never been the greatest.

Anyways.... lets just get to the story now... lol hope you like it!

I stood there in utter shock as a watched Paul and Ghost boy duel it out. There was lots of struggling and lots of bone crunching sounds that told me someone wasn't going to have a normal nose anymore. Then it hit me, why was I just standing there? I looked at the struggling pair on the ground and decided to lunge in. I grabbed a hold of ghost boys neck and attempted to give him a head lock but had to retreat because he swiped at me with his knife, and the fact that I could not give him a proper headlock because of the sling. Paul grabbed ghost boys wrist and twisted it in a way it wasn't mean to be twisted. I heard a sickening crunch as ghost boy uttered a scream. He dropped the knife and grabbed his wrist and was doing this rocking back and forth motion in a little ball on the floor. Paul didn't waste any time. He grabbed the knife and stabbed ghost boy in the chest. "That should keep him busy for awhile." Paul said short of breath. Of course ghost boy wouldn't stay that way very long, since he was already dead. He would soon come back, fully healed, and angry.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked in a very confused but in a grateful way.

"I sent him here. I didn't want him to hurt you again, Suze. But we really can't talk here, I'll explain it all later." Ghost boy was starting to moan, meaning that he had regained consciousness and would soon be looking for his revenge. I just stood there, lost for words. "Suze we have to leave before this psycho path wakes up, but before we go." he looked into my eyes like he was searching for something, and then he kissed me. It was short but it felt like it lasted forever. I totally didn't like it. Much. But this time I refused to kiss him back. I was thinking of Jesse and what would happen if I kissed Paul back like I did last time. Paul pulled away and smiled as he pushed a strand of my chestnut hair from my face. "I'll see you around." He winked and then I was suddenly back in my bed. My eyes were wide open as I was staring at the ceiling, short of breath. My head was throbbing because of the post-shifting headaches. How did I get there in the first place? I defiantly didn't send myself there. Jesse must have noticed that I was awake because he said "Did you have a nice siesta, Querida?" I didn't even know what siesta was so I just nodded. Jesse didn't know that I went to shadow land, and I planned to keep it that way. I didn't want Jesse to freak out again and with my luck he would probably go back to shadow land to kick ghost boys butt. Then I would never see Jesse again. Well I mean I could see him, but he would be stuck up there. Unless of course I exorsized myself again. I knew things would just get too complicated if I told him. Why did Paul save me? How did he know that ghost boy stabbed me? God only knows, Paul always seems to know what's going on. Then suddenly I had an idea. Why didn't I just go ask him? Hey, I didn't say all my ideas were good. But it was the only chance I had to find out the truth.

"Um, Jesse? I'm going to go to the library. I just remembered that I have a ton of homework to make up and I need to do some research for it." Wow, could I be anymore obvious? It was already like, what 8:30? Of course the library would be closed by now.

"Isn't it a little late for that Susannah?" he asked with a quizzical look in his eye, as if he had read my mind.

"No, the library's open till 9 tonight. Bye." I rushed out of there before he could ask anymore questions. Then I realized, how would I get to Paul's house? The answer, Sleepy. I found him sitting on the couch watching some lame car show. I knew he was silently wishing he actually had one of those cars, preferably a Camaro.

"Hey Jake?" I said

"Huh?" he replied in that half asleep voice he always uses.

"Could you take me to my friends house?" Hey, I didn't have to tell him who's house I was actually going to. It was the perfect excuse. Because unlike Jesse, Sleepy actually knew what time the library closed at.

"What for?" he asked in mid-yawn.

"Project." I lied. Well what was I supposed to tell him? That I was going to go talk to Paul about why this psycho ghost was still trying to kill me? I don't think so.

"Fine, but you owe me." He said while getting up to retrieve his keys.

It started to rain as a I got out of Sleepy's car. Why am I doing this? I constantly said over to myself as I made the long journey up Paul's driveway. I could just leave now and pretend this never happened. I don't have to do this I repeated to myself. Yes, actually I do have to do this. I need to know how Paul knew so much, yet I knew so little. My hand shook as I rang the doorbell. Any minute now and Paul would be here. Why did I have this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen? Every fiber of my being prickled with this uncanny sense of fear. I heard footsteps drawing nearer, then the door was swung open, revealing Paul. His face was cast with an eerie glow of the light from inside the house, and the pitch darkness of the porch. "Ah Suze, I thought you might show up." He stepped aside making room for me to enter.

"Why did you think I would show up?" I asked as I stepped through the door. Paul gave a little laugh, like he thought I was joking.

"Because I saved your life." He said while shutting the door behind me."And you came to thank me." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Not exactly." I said trying to wriggle free of his grip. " I want to know how you knew I was in trouble. How did you know he was there?"

"So many questions for such a small girl." he said in a joking voice while running a caressing finger down my face. I'll admit, all this attention from Paul was nice, but I totally wasn't in the mood for his crap right now.

"Paul, im serious." I said with a hint of impatience in my voice.

"And im serious too. Come on Suze, I saved your life. Shouldn't you be a little more grateful? I mean, if it was Jesse who saved you, you would be sucking face with him right now too." He said, also sounding impatient.

"So that's what kind of girl you think I am?" I said in a disgusted voice. "You think im the kind of girl who wants a guy to rescue her, and then make out with him and be his girl? Well news flash Paul, I'm not. And if that's who you think I am then obviously you don't love me." I was so peeved. Who did he think he was? The look on Paul's face at that very moment, was a very scary one. It was a mix of pure anger and hurt.

"God damnit, Suze!" He shouted. "What do I have to do? I went through all of this trouble to find this guy so I could save you and be your hero and I would finally be the one you loved and not that god damn cowboy!" Paul's grip on my wrist tightened to the point where I let out a cry of pain, and im no wuss. I wrentched my wrist free of his sickening grip and back away from him. He had the look of a killer just then.

"Paul what is your problem?" I shouted. "You started all of this? You found this ghost that had a grudge against my mom and you told him that I was her?" I couldn't believe Paul did this, just so he could be a hero in my eyes. Paul's face turned expressionless just then, the look he wore when he was in shadowland. That coward, instead of taking the blame for what he had done, he retreated. His face turned from expressionless to a grim smile. Then he looked at me and said

"Well, I guess Jesse knew you weren't over at a friends house tonight." he said with the eerie smile on his face. What was he talking about?

"W-what?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh didn't you know?" he asked in a taunting voice "Your precious Jesse is in shadowland." My body was still, I felt as if my heart had stopped beating and my blood went cold. Jesse? In shadowland? Now he was trapped there. Unless by some miracle I could get him out with the help of Father Dom. But I had a feeling that Paul would interfere.

"Oh my God..." I said over and over again to myself. I had just remembered that ghost boy was also in shadowland.


End file.
